


honey, i'm home!

by calumhood (sneaks)



Series: soft!luke wednesdays [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: luke comes home early and surprises his partner.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & You, Luke Hemmings/You, luke hemmings & reader, luke hemmings/reader
Series: soft!luke wednesdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753939
Kudos: 7





	honey, i'm home!

The soft sounds of your chill playlist glide through the air around you as you sway gently in time with the music, swinging the door of the fridge open to peer inside. You grab the bowl of fruit you prepared earlier in the week, closing the fridge again and reaching for a piece. The timer on the dish in the oven shows there’s only three minutes left and anticipation for your yummy meal builds in your tummy.

A pair of warm hands snake around your waist as the body behind you presses a kiss to the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, “Hey, baby. Miss me?” His velvety soft voice whispers in your ear. It takes you a moment to realize what’s happening. You gasp, spinning around and gazing up into Luke’s big blue eyes, your own sparkling in delight as he stares back at you.

“Luke!” You throw your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug, “You’re home!” You’re surprised at your own words and the man in your arms.

Luke places a series of gentle kisses on your cheek, smiling against your skin, “Missed you so much, love. Did I make it in time for dinner?”

The over timer dings and you pull away, smiling as you look at your boyfriend. Your insides alight at the thought of your boyfriend sharing a meal with you in your home for the first time in weeks. “Seems so.” The two of you share a soft kiss, Luke’s hands resting on your lower back, holding you impossibly close. You relish in the feeling of his calloused fingers against your skin, smiling against his lips. Your boyfriend is  **finally** back home.


End file.
